Things We Will Probably Never Admit
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Elliot and Leo in fifty sentences


**Title: Things We Will Probably Never Admit**

**Author: Hikari Teiruzu**

**Pairing: ElliotxLeo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Summary: Elliot and Leo in fifty sentences**

* * *

><p>1. Ring<p>

Elliot gives Leo a ring and the latter teases him about it, making the former blush and stubbornly deny everything he says about a proposal.

2. Hero

Elliot is neutral about heroes but he believes himself to be one whenever he saves Leo from danger.

3. Memory

The memories of Elliot are Leo's most precious things as he will always remember Elliot forever.

4. Box

There is a cat inside a box and Elliot plays with it, not knowing that Leo is behind him watching everything.

5. Run

Elliot is running as fast as he can and he didn't care who got in his way because he was going to rescue Leo no matter what.

6. Hurricane

There is a hurricane outside so Elliot and Leo spends their day reading books in the Latowidge Library.

7. Wings

When Elliot reaches his hand out to Leo, the latter saw wings sprout behind him and he believes that Elliot is an angel that saved him from hell.

8. Cold

Leo is cold and he smiles gently when Elliot holds his hand to warm him up.

9. Red

Elliot could only see red once his brothers were talking about their wanting to get rid of Leo.

10. Drink

After exercising for an hour, Leo hands Elliot a glass of water.

11. Midnight

Leo likes how quiet the night is when midnight hits and Elliot likes it too.

12. Temptation

The way that Leo was smiling at him tempted the brunet to kiss him.

13. View

Elliot believes he's got a good view of spying (stalking) Leo through the window.

14. Music

They both like music, like to play the piano and they were so similar despite the constant denial.

15. Silk

While Leo is sleeping on his shoulder, Elliot touches Leo's unkempt hair and is surprised on how soft and silky his hair was.

16. Cover

Elliot used Leo's sickness as a cover to go back to the dorm and take care of his servant.

17. Promise

He promised that they would always be together but why did he break that promise by dying?

18. Dream

Lately, Leo sees Elliot in his dreams and it was proof that he is alive in his heart as he sheds a tear every time he appears in them.

19. Candle

Elliot doesn't know why Leo bought a candle when the Nightray household had quite a lot but he didn't care as he got to see Leo buy something for once.

20. Talent

Leo thinks that Elliot's talent is befriending people in his own way and Elliot thinks Leo's talent is to be his friend and equal.

21. Silence

Every night is a night full of silence now that Elliot is gone.

22. Journey

Before meeting Elliot, Leo's journey from birth to now was hell.

23. Fire

Leo thinks that Elliot is like fire, warm and bright.

24. Strength

Elliot always carries the heavy stuff for Leo despite the latter's calm protests.

25. Mask

Leo wore a mask that only Elliot managed to crack and it never cracked again when he died.

26. Ice

Elliot believes that Leo is like ice, cold but easy to melt once it warms up.

27. Fall

Elliot freaked out when Leo fell down but the latter ensured that he's okay and later thanked him for worrying.

28. Forgotten

Leo's biggest fear is forgetting about Elliot so he keeps thinking about him so that he would never forget him.

29. Dance

Elliot has no clue why he's gently dancing with Leo in the middle of the night but he takes his mind off of it as he gets used to it.

30. Body

Leo blushes on how Elliot's body is developing into a muscular one and Elliot tells Leo to work out because of his scrawny body.

31. Sacred

Elliot is listening to Leo talking about sacred things and he finds it intriguing.

32. Farewells

Elliot never did say good-bye to him even after death, "Sorry, Leo" isn't even a formal good-bye.

33. World

Leo may never know about this but he means the world to Elliot.

34. Formal

The first time Leo wore a formal outfit, Elliot chuckled on how he tied his ribbon wrong and proceeded to fix it for him.

35. Fever

Elliot told Leo to stop taking care of him when he had a fever but he secretly liked the attention his servant was giving him.

36. Laugh

Elliot thinks Leo's laugh is cute but refuses to say it out loud as he might get beaten up.

37. Lies

As Elliot lays there dying, soaking in all the truths he believed to be lies, he turns to look at the unconscious Leo and believes that he is the only truth out of those lies.

38. Forever

Despite teasing Elliot about how childish it was, Leo wishes upon a star to be with Elliot forever.

39. Overwhelmed

Elliot was overwhelmed with shock when another person-a guy, confessed to Leo-_his _Leo.

40. Whisper

Leo is quite curious on what Elliot is whispering to Vanessa.

41. Wait

"Wait here and I'll get help!" Elliot said as he ran through the hall to get help opening the room that Leo was locked up in.

42. Talk

Leo wasn't talkative to begin with but found himself to talk quite a lot whenever he's with Elliot.

43. Search

Elliot is searching through the heavy crowd for Leo who he got separated with and when he found him, he held Leo's hand securely so that he wouldn't let go again.

44. Hope

When Elliot offers Leo to become his servant, Leo believes the offer to become a new hope for him.

45. Eclipse

Elliot reads a book about an eclipse and wishes to see one.

46. Gravity

Elliot seriously believes that Leo's messy hair defies gravity, that piece of mess just doesn't go down.

47. Highway

Elliot falls off his seat when the carriage goes up on a highway and Leo chuckles about how silly Elliot looked when he fell.

48. Unknown

Leo never believed that this unknown stranger would later be a huge part of his life.

49. Lock

Leo was careless when he accidentally got locked in a room with a reputation for its bad security and now he is just sitting there listening to Elliot try his best at opening the door to save the poor servant.

50. Breathe

Elliot couldn't breathe once he felt Leo resting his head on his shoulder as he felt heat welling up on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
